secound coming
by dosentmatter76
Summary: all im going to tell you is luffy is now a girl trying to hide a big secret. also she has a totally new devil fruit... so read and fine out. also waring you wont know the big secret right a way.
1. Chapter 1

*warning ok so this is my first fem luffy so try to be nice *

"Luffy prov"

I sit on the ledge of the forest south west of cocoshi village. I let my long raven black hair blow in the wind. I kept my daggers hang from my waist just in case something came up. You might be asking why I'm here. Well it's because I've been waiting for grandpa for the last 45 minutes but I still don't know where the hell he is but when he gets he-

"oi there's my little princes" I turn to give him a dirty look. And he had this big grin as he walked over

"Your late where the hell have you been" I growled back in annoyance

"Fist of love" grandpa scream as his fist hit me. It didn't hurt but I had to act like it did or he would keep trying.

"ow you basted that hurt " I even did the Winnie vice and the teary eyes on him

"Well you shouldn't talk to me that way I'm your grandfather" he said as he picked me up by my shirt

"Sorry" I said pouting and looking the other way" then he sat me down with a smile

"Its ok my little princes any ways I have great news I found a noble man to marry you off to his first son mike winkle" grap said with a bigger smile on his face and I just gave him the most dirties looks I have ever gave him.

"No! No! Fucking way am I going to be some house wife to a flipping noble snot nose brat."

"and why not luffia" my gramps yelled and his vein popped out on his head indicting he was mad but I didn't care there no way and hell he was going to ruined my future

"Because im going to be the pirate king" I yelled back and he stood there for a minute. He's eyes narrowed as he picked me back up.

"What the hell did you just say lufia?" He was really mad but there was no turning back so I took a deep breath tried to square my shoulders the best I could looked him straight into his eyes…

"I said I'm going to be the PIRATE KING! I screamed at the top of my lungs I even released haki

My grandfather drop me his eyes where wide open staring down at me he was even shaking at this point.

"lu-fi-a y-ou just use haki" he stunned as he pointed his finger at me.

Oh damn I just screwed up and I been so careful not to show haki for the last 3 years of my life. Uh what to do what to do! Oh I know!

"What you talking about gramps?" I ask trying to sound innocent…

*Grap prove*

"What you talking about gramps" she said with such a little angel's face it made me all warm in fuzzy

"haha nothing my little angle" I said nervously

"Oh ok grandpa but I still won't be a house wife for a snotty noble kid" she said sternly

Uh I took a deep breath this isn't good I figure I would get her to married in the winkle family. That way she'll be safe from people hunting her because of her father, but I didn't expected her to inherited the conquer haki. I guess it my fault for putting her through several dangerous situations. Like leaving her in an in feasted hungry lion den or throwing her down a black hole. Or leaving her on mini grand line to fend for herself. It's just I wanted her to be strong so she could protect herself enough so if something ever happen to me before she was protected she'll wouldn't have to worry but now it a different story though she said she has no idea what im talking about I had a funny feeling she knows more than she telling. Uh w-

"um grandpa" she ask interrupting my thoughts I looked up t see her big chocolate brown eyes looking up at me waiting for me to respond.

"Hmm alright you don't have to get married but I'm going to train you harder than ever before you understand I ask folding my arms"

"Ok grandpa but I'm still going to be the king of the pirates she said still smile

"The hell you are you're going to be a marine" I growled

"No I'm not" she yelled back

"Keep talking and I'll take you to a marine base right now and leave you" I said meanly as I could

"You can't you know why because I'm only 4 years old you big idiot

That did it I slid my fist all the way up infused it with haki and released it on her head she felled over and I smiled. When she looked up frowning

"That teach you to talk to you gramps like that I said smiling

She didn't say anything all she did is get back her hair covered her eyes and a big grin starched from side to said

"shisisis nice hit gramps my turn" she said

Then she bawl up her little fist slid it back and punch me right in the gut. I was fixed to laugh at her when I felt a sharp pain in my gut I gasped as I was thrown back by my little 4 year old granddaughter. The last thing I herded was her laughing….

*so I know there might be some grammer issues but beside that tell me what you thing…*

1 review might update

2 defently

0 wont


	2. Chapter 2

*ok well I got to amazing review more than my last story so yay! Also this chapter spreads some light on luffy secret but not much I don't think anyways*

"2 year red fang forest"

Somewhere in the guide world

**_Hatter's prove_**

I took a deep breath trying to hold the laughter that tried to escape as I watch as luffy san punched his grandfather in the gut sending him across the jungle floor where he lay uncossion and he is now laughing about it. I must admit he totally dissevered it but I know if I don't correct the situation red will get on my nerves for the rest of my live. Not to sound all sad about it but I'm over 500 years old and still kicking. I might be the oldest guide of devil fruits but she the guide over live and death so it's best not to piss red off.

"oi hatter what you still doing here your supposed to be teaching luffy to control her new devil fruit ability " her annoying childlike voice cut through the empty room like nails on a chalk board it took everything in my being not to cover my aching ears.

"I was just going" I said truing around to my partner that the grand guides have assign for me during this name is red i stared at her for a moment then sigh when she jst gave me a dirty look witch basically said what the hell you looking at. the reason im looking at her is because what she had in her hand. Red was wherein a black lace dress and black heels she had an umbrella in one hand and a box in the other. though you might be think why this child is called red when she dosent even have red hiar it pink a nice shade of bubble gum pink.

"It doesn't matter I'm glad I caught you before you leave so I could give you a few thing for luffy san" she said handing me the boxand interrupting my thoughts.

"What is it I?" ask puzzled because red doesn't like many people

"Just something to help luffy during her travels" she responded with a smile

"Getting attach are we red?" I ask with a smirk

"eheh keep talking hatter and I will RIP YOUR THROT OUT AND EAT IT THEN SEND YOU STUPID ASS TO HELL WHERE YOULL BURN FOR THE REST OF YOUR EXITENCE!. She yelled turning into her real form her fangs showed and her tail grew and her Scythe slide out of her hands and her horns slid out of her hair before it turn to a dark red color and this is why she called red.

"o-ok don't get so upset jeez I was only kidding I said nervously know full well she wasn't bluffing like my other partner Lola who was replace by red for being in love with the human she was supposed to guide.

"eheh that what I though" she said sweetly as she went back to her child like form now she said

"Ok bye" said sliding my staff up and hitting the wall and a portal open and I bent down grabbed the box and walk right through the portal.

**_*luffys prove_*******

When I was finally done laughing at him I kind of got worry cause he didn't sit up like he was supposed to and I was going to go check if he was ok when hatter appeared out of the portal like thing.

"oi good morning luffy chawn how are you doing? I frown at him I didn't like to be called luffy chawn nor luffy san it got on my nerves

"How many time I got to tell you call me luffy just luffy" I growled at him

"yes I know luffy chawn" he said softly I balled my fist knowing there was no way I could get him to call me luffy because of some stupid rule he and the other guides had to fallow but maybe if I keep nagging they'll let h-

"Ah my stomach "I turn to see grandpa sitting up holding his gut he looked around in till he spotted me and frown at.

"Uh you ok gramps" I asked trying to sound nervous

"Yeah I'm doing great that hit sure did wonder for me" he said sacastly.

**_*Regular prove*_**

"Uh yeah sorry about that" luffy said putting her small little hand up in a surrender kind away. Grap on the other hand look like he was ready to kill the little girl as he marched up to her you could just feel the embasserment and angry roll off of him making the small girl gulp.

"That's ok what is done is done. How about we start you training" Grap said with an evil smirk came across his face as he had made a plan to get the small child back.

"Really that be great I can take anything you through at me" little luffy said with a big grin form from one side of her face to the other.

"yes I'm sure you can after all you are my granddaughter" Grap replied still keeping his smile but be hide that sweet smile he showed he was laughing at the child for not catching on.

So Grap picked luffy up and begin to walk through the forest into the village stop at a bar and fed the child then after he picked her right back up and walk to the port and sat her on deck of his ship and told the crew to head to red fang forest witch peaked luffy interest she had never heard of it so she was excited.

"But sir that place is c-"Grap fist came down one of his subordinates

"haahha don't worry where not going to stop where just dropping off a package" her said with a smile

Luffy felt a chill ran up her spine as she turn towards her grandfather smiling like a edit she gulp knowing full well who the package was but she just told herself that he couldn't be that childish then she looked to hatter who quickly dispersed confirming my suspension on the fact on gramps.

Five minutes later luffy found herself picked up by Grap once more he slid his hand back and threw her across the water to land on the island. She got up to scream at him when the ship started to move away.

"ill come get you into two years try not to die my little princes" Grap said with a smile as he walked away towards the cabin.

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING THAT'S IT WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU TRAINING ME! "Luffy shouted angrily. She stop yelling when she heard growling behind her she turn to see to yellow growing eyes…

So what you think beside grammar issues and spelling/ Oh can you guess what's in the box and why they call it red fang forestoh by the way only a select few can see hatter thats why garp didnt say anything about the man.


End file.
